


Birthday Surprise

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Same Timeline [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days before Dipper and Mabel's 24th birthday Stan and Ford make a surprise visit. This isn't the best news for Bill.</p><p>((This is not a sequel to "Telling the Parents" but it's the closest thing you're going to get))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

“Don’t bring out the glitter this time. Please.”  
Dipper told his sister who was making cookies for their upcoming 24th birthday.  
“But what are Mabel glitter cookies without glitter?”  
“At least use edible glitter this time. I don’t want to have to take Bill to the emergency room for ingesting to much glitter.”  
“Hey! I’m not that ignorant about taking care of this flesh sack while my magic’s gone.”  
Bill complained from his seat at the table.  
“Speaking of magic, mine should be back any day now.”  
He snapped his fingers to see if his magic was back yet but nothing happened.  
“Damn.”

Dipper ran a hand through Bill’s soft blond hair comfortingly. He knows the demon’s been feeling pretty useless without his powers. There was an audible knock on the front door a room away. All three young adults paused what they were doing. That’s weird they weren’t expecting anyone.

“I’ll get it. Bill, make sure Mabel doesn’t bring out the glitter.”  
Dipper said.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
Dipper grabbed a spoon from a drawer and scooped a bunch of cookie batter onto it from the big bowl Mabel was stirring then handed it to Bill.  
“Deal accepted.”

Bill stuck the spoon in his mouth while Dipper went to get the door. Mabel just rolled her eyes. Dipper opened the front door ready to tell whoever it was they weren’t interested (it had to be one of those salesmen, right?).

“Surprise!”  
“Great Uncle Ford?”  
Oh shit. This might not end well.  
“Yes and Stanley’s here too he’s just still at the car. We’re here for you and your sister’s birthday.”  
“Wow. Geeze I’m happy to see you but I kind of wished you’d called first.”  
“I wanted to call but Stanley insisted our visit be a surprise. Are you alright? You seem a little hesitant. Is this not a good time?”  
“No, no, your fine I just need to explain something to you really quick and-”  
“Pine tree, shooting star brought out the glitter and it’s not the edible kind.”

Bill said as he walked briskly over to Dipper. Ford recognized Bill and chucked his duffle bag at Bill’s head immediately on impulse. Bill jumped back barely managing to successfully dodge the heavy projectile. The bag proceeded to hit the opposite wall with a distinctive thump.

“Whoa, watch it. You almost hit me.”

Bill complained and Ford grabbed his gun from his waist and pointed it at Bill’s head, commanding Dipper to stand back. Dipper sighed and pushed Ford’s gun away from Bill’s head gently. He then proceeded to pull a confused and slightly terrified Bill into his arms.

“What’d I do wrong, pine tree?”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Ford was confused and more than a little pissed off.  
“Dipper, unhand Bill. He’s dangerous. Let me hand this.”  
“Leave him be Great Uncle Ford.”

Dipper said way more calmly then he felt. Bill stayed clinging to Dipper, content to be in the safety of his boyfriend’s arms for the time being. He had a feeling that Ford won’t shoot if there’s even the slightest chance of hitting Dipper.

“Why should I after everything he’s done?”  
“This is why you should have called first. I’m happy to see you but protecting Bill takes precedence. He’s good now. He’s a friend now.”  
“Dipper are you insane? This is Bill Cipher!”  
“What did I ever do to make you want to shoot me?”  
Bill complained wishing he had his magic. He feels so venerable and helpless right now having to cling to Dipper for protection.  
“You know exactly what you’ve done.”  
“No he doesn’t. He doesn’t even remember who you are.”  
Dipper said and Ford eyed them carefully.  
“What do you mean he doesn’t remember? He’s almost omniscient.”  
“Not anymore.”  
Bill chimed in with mock cheerfulness.

“I haven’t been omniscient in years. I’ve lost half of my knowledge, some of which must have to do with you, and power. Plus, right now my nice new permanent physical form I traded all that for is still calibrating so I don’t have any magic for the time being. It’ll return soon but for now I’m harmless. So get your panties out of a bunch and quit trying to kill me.”

Bill faked a cheerful smiled showing pearly white teeth that are much sharper than a normal human’s. His visible eye twitched showing the strain of his façade. He hated revealing he’s weak right now but hopefully the information that he’s harmless will calm the angry grandpa in front of him down.

“Hey why are you holding your gun?”  
Stan stepped up next to Ford.  
“And who’s the blond with the eye patch?”  
“Grunkle Stan, you remember Bill Cipher?”  
“The triangle guy?”  
Bill rolled his eye.  
“Haven’t been called that in a while.”  
“Come on let’s go into the kitchen so we can talk and see if we’re too late to stop Mabel from putting glitter in the cookie dough.”  
Dipper said and led Stan and Ford to the kitchen. Bill stuck close by Dipper and away from Ford.  
“Mabel did you put glitter in the dough yet? Also Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are here.”

In the kitchen Bill sat in his seat and Grunkle Stan got a soda and sat down too. Ford stayed standing gun still in hand. Dipper went to sit next to Bill partially to protect him and partially because he just likes being near the demon. Mabel put down the bowl of cookie dough and greeted the Grunkles with hugs and hellos. She then looked at Dipper.

“Don’t worry bro, I only got the glitter out to get Bill out of the kitchen because he was trying to eat all the dough.”  
Mabel stopped as something occurred to her.  
“Wait. That means I sent Bill out to where Grunkle Ford was! Oh shit, Bill are you alright? I’m so sorry about that!”  
She rushed over and gave Bill a hug to the puzzlement of Ford. Bill got an idea and put on a pouty face.  
“If you want to make me feel better you could give me some more of that cookie dough.”  
Mabel let go of him to flick Bill on the nose. Bill let out an “ow” and quickly covered his nose to protect it from further assault, dropping the act.  
“Just because I feel bad doesn’t mean you’re getting anymore cookie dough mister.”  
“Worth a shot.”  
Ford cleared his throat, uncomfortable with watching his grand niece and nephew treat Bill like part of the family.  
“Would you please explain the whole situation to me? Especially why you treat that thing like part of the family.”

Bill gave Ford a little glare because he did not appreciate being referred to as “that thing”. He has a name that should be used. Dipper was about to answer but Mabel, who was back at the counter cookie making, beat him to the punch.

“It’s really simple Grunkle Ford. Bill’s our friend. As for why we treat him like family well why wouldn’t we? He lives here and he’s dating Dipper. They’ve been at it for what? Coming up on four years now was it? So it’s not like he’s going to be going anywhere anytime soon. He’s part of the gang.”

Ford put a hand over his heart like he might have a heart attack when Mabel said Dipper was dating Bill. This made Dipper apprehensive but thankfully there was no heart attack. After all Ford’s not 92 yet. Stan coughed a little from choking on his soda. Bill quickly got bored with the whole situation.

“Pine tree I’m bored.”  
“Oh shush.”

Dipper said pecking Bill on the lips. It didn’t stay a peck as Bill immediately chased Dipper’s lips back intent on a real kiss. He, of course, got what he wanted. Dipper’s never been one to turn down a kiss even at the most inconvenient of times. Mabel put the first batch of cookies into the oven then turned to Stan and Ford.

“Rooms aren’t perfect right now but they’ll have to do. Let’s get your things into where you’ll be sleeping before the two lovebirds start making out in front of us.”  
“Hey! We weren’t going to make out in front of you.”  
Dipper complained. Bill snorted.  
“I had full intention of doing so.”

Bill then pulled Dipper back to his lips. Mabel directed the Grunkles out of the room. It took Ford exactly 26 hours and 36 minutes for Ford to figure out Dipper was head over heels in love. Stan had figured it out before bed the first day.

Dipper was undeniably in love with Bill and everyone could tell. The way he lights up when he sees Bill, how he protects the demon, and the way he looks at Bill. God, that look holds so much love. Bill could see it he was just waiting for Dipper to say it.

He’s already expressed how he feels and now he’s patiently waiting for his pine tree. He knew it will come but only when the boy’s ready. Waiting is hard though. Ford watches Dipper, completely dazed after getting a kiss from Bill, walk into the door frame by accident.

That boy’s in so deep. Ford hated it, convinced Bill’s using his grand niblings for some evil purpose or plan. He just has to figure out what. The problem is he can’t talk to Bill. Mabel or Dipper (usually Dipper since he and Bill are rarely apart) are always with him.

Mabel had also told Ford already that if he even thinks about shooting his gun she’s kicking him out family of not. There will be no fighting inside the house or Mabel will have something to say about it. Given the constraints, Ford’s trapped in tolerating Bill for the moment.

Dipper yawns from his place in Bill’s lap. He has to sit there because the sofa only sits four and the Grunkles make five. Plus, he gets held and receives kisses from Bill this way too. It’s late on the second day the Grunkles were there. Dipper didn’t get much sleep the night before either worrying about Ford.

“Hey pine tree,”  
Bill asked quietly.  
“Hmm?”  
Dipper was enjoying the feeling of Bill running his fingers through his hair though it wasn’t helping his eyes stay open.  
“Why don’t we go to bed. You’re about to fall asleep on me and I’d much rather you do that in bed.”  
“Ok.”  
Dipper was too tired to complain.  
"Want me to carry you?”  
“No, no, I’m ok.”  
Dipper slid off bill’s lap and on to his feet. He wobbled a little but remained standing.  
“Night everybody.”

He got some good nights in response then started off to his room. Bill followed closely after telling Mabel good night as he was apparently supposed to do. Dipper didn’t get far before Bill got fed up with his pace and scooped him bridal style into his arms.

“Bill, come on, I said I could walk.”  
Dipper’s complaints didn’t hold much conviction and his head was already nestled comfortably on Bill’s shoulder. Bill turned his head to give the boy a gentle kiss.  
“I don’t think you could make it up the stairs if you tried, pine tree.”  
“Yeah…”

Dipper had started to doze on Bill’s shoulder. Bill used his sleep magic on Dipper enough times over the years that he got permanent side effects. He can still do maybe one all-nighter every once and a while but more often than not he can only manage to stay up so late.

Bill carries his now definitely asleep boyfriend out of the room and up to the attic. Ford watches out of the corner of his eye. It’s bad enough Dipper’s dating the demon let alone sleeping in the same bed with it. What are they even doing up there?

Dipper is set on the bed gently. He wakes up after a second to a lovely view of Bill taking his clothes off. Dipper blushes as his boyfriend discards his shirt despite having already seen Bill undress many times before. Usually it’s sexier than this not that Bill isn’t already a 10.

Bill finds it uncomfortable to sleep is his formal type clothes but since he doesn’t have magic at the moment he has to change into sleep clothes manually. He quickly becomes aware of Dipper watching as he works his pants off leaving him in a pair of boxers.

“Like what you see?”  
“Bill I’m too tired for a strip tease.”  
Bill picked his PJ pants off the floor from where he discarded them that morning.  
“Good thing I’m just changing then.”

Bill put on the pants then picked up his nice clothes, setting them nice and folded on the dresser in the room. He then walked to the bed and climbed in and on to Dipper. Standing over him he leaned down next to the boy’s ear.

“Of course, if you want to have a good time all you have to do is ask.”  
Dipper shivered. Bill then got off Dipper and laid next to him.  
“But right now just sleep.”

Bill pulled up the covers then pulled Dipper to him. Dipper quickly snuggled against him and their bodies comfortably tangled together. Dipper was asleep again in no time. Bill doesn’t really sleep; he goes into a rest state that rejuvenates his energies faster than he can while active.

If he actually slept he’d go into the mindscape which is something he’s been trying to avoid for various reasons. Dipper wakes up to find he was using Bill’s bare chest as a pillow. Not that that was unusual. Nor was the fact he was basically Bill’s teddy bear.

It was comfortable and that’s what mattered. Bill cracked an eye as Dipper shifted, woken by the excessive movement. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dipper to keep him in place. There was still 25 minute until sunrise yet. Dipper was now rightly suck against his boyfriend.

“Go back to sleep pine tree.”  
“You can rest more if you want but I’m getting up.”  
Dipper started trying to wiggle out of Bill’s grasp without making much progress. Bill watched with amusement.  
“Come on Bill. Let go.”  
“Would you rather me be distracting instead?”

One of Bill’s hands traced down Dipper’s side and the boy shivered deliciously at the implications. Bill tilted Dipper’s head up and kisses him. The human kissed back as Bill’s tongue entered his mouth, exploring familiar territory.

He let out the smallest of moans, only encouraging Bill to direct him up the bed so the demon could get to his neck. Bill placed kisses along his throat, hands running over Dipper’s body. Damn it now is not the time for this. There are guests over.

“Bill- ah! N-now is not the time.”  
“Oh come on pine tree. If we’re quiet, we won’t wake anyone up.”  
“You know I’m not quiet.”  
“Not my problem. Besides I like your noises.”  
“You ass!”  
Dipper reached up and hit Bill over the head with a pillow. Bill laughed.  
“Are you mad at me now?”  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“No. Come on, enough with the distracting touches. I’m making breakfast and want to get a head start. If you’re good and we get down, there quick enough we can make out a bit.”  
“I’m down with that. You know how I love making out in public spaces.”

\--

Ford woke up and got dressed. It was early, yes, but the sun was already shining. He doubted anyone else was up quit yet but they will be soon. He slept well considering how worried he was about his nephew’s well-being.

That boy’s in some major trouble. Ford just doesn’t know what happened. How after everything Bill still managed to rope Dipper into whatever this is that they have. Once he had Dipper it was probably a synch to gain Mabel’s trust.

Ford sighed. He’ll get to the bottom of this. He leaves his room and heads for the kitchen. Coffee sounds good right about now. As he gets closer he hears muffled noises. Maybe he’s not the only one up? Apprehensive he turns the corner and-

“Holy smokes!”  
“Great Uncle Ford?!”  
Dipper was being pinned to the wall by Bill who had his mouth on Dipper’s neck and a knee between his legs. Dipper was beet red from embarrassment.  
“I- I- uh- Bill get off.”  
Bill made a displeased noise but recognized the hint of desperation in Dipper’s voice. So he backed off a little.  
“So, uh, good morning Great Uncle Ford.”  
“Dipper.”  
Ford’s voice had a dangerous hint to it.  
“Yes?”  
“What did I just walk in on?”  
“Um. B-bill and I were making out. We didn’t think anyone else was up.”

Ford had a hard expression on his face and Dipper felt like a kid who just got caught doing something bad under his gaze. Bill didn’t like this. His sapling is doing nothing wrong and he’s tired of Ford making him feel like he is.

“You know Fordsy, I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure making your grandnephew feel bad about his action when he’s done nothing wrong isn’t very nice.”  
Ford switched his gaze to Bill as the demon continued.  
“So, I suggest you stop.”

Bill’s voice held a warning that doubled as a threat. Bill held Ford’s gaze for a long moment then he switched back to Dipper. He gave the human a kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him away from Ford.

“Come pine tree, let’s make breakfast. I’ll even help this time.”  
“Oh ok.”

Bill led Dipper to the counter and started helping him make pancakes. He normally doesn’t cook unless it’s his day (he gets to live here but he has to help out) but if it’ll distract Dipper from Ford he’ll do it. He’s sure to give Dipper little kisses and affections so he knows he’s doing a good job.

Bill’s pissed at Ford who is glaring at him from his spot by the door. If Bill had his powers, there would have been a fight. No one, and he means no one, messes with his pine tree and gets away with it. Even most creatures in the forest respect Dipper at this point in fear of Bill.

Just because he’s going to be at half power doesn’t mean he’s not still a force to be reckoned with. He’s still very powerful. Dipper was happy for the distraction but was still hyper aware of Ford standing there, judging him and his life choices.

Why can’t Ford see that Bill really is good now. Dipper knows Bill’s good now. They’ve been on good terms since he was 16. He saw the transformation from enemy to friend to something more with his own eyes. Bill loves him.

Mabel walks into the kitchen and purposely ignores the atmosphere. She’s too tired to put up with this dumb bullshit. She does give Ford a warning look. He maybe her Grunkle but she doesn’t appreciate the drama he’s stirring up because he can’t suck it up and accept that Bill’s a friend now.

It may seem weird that if it came to kicking someone out she’d kick out Ford instead of Bill but Bill is vital for Dipper’s happiness. Ford is not. She’s just looking out for what’s important, her brother. After all, Bill makes him so happy.

“Did you guys make coffee yet?”  
“Right here star.”

Grunkle Stan came down as Dipper finished making the pancakes. Everyone took a seat at the table and started eating. After breakfast Bill made sure to stick near Dipper to protect him from Ford. Mabel spent the day baking.

“Mabel, don’t we have enough sweets? You’ve been baking all week. We’re going to be eating this stuff for months at this rate.”  
“Not with Bill around we aren’t.”  
“Hey!”  
“Ok so maybe not months but still a long time.”  
Dipper said and Mabel laughed.  
“Shut up and help me frost these you two.”

Ford couldn’t approach Dipper all day. Everyone was in bed by 11. Ford laid in bed for several hours but couldn’t sleep. So, he decided to go watch some late night TV instead. After being in the living room for only about 20 minute he began to hear noises from the kitchen.

He went to check it out, cautious of what he might find. Could a supernatural beast have snuck in and- no. It was just Bill. Their eyes met, Bill with a cookie half way to his mouth and Ford looking much like a startled owl. They just stared at each other for a second.

“What are you doing up?”  
Ford asked dumbly.  
“Getting a midnight snack. Obviously. What are you doing up?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”

For all the ways Ford had planned as to what would happen when he got Bill alone this was not one and he did not know how to act. He couldn’t hurt Bill. That option had been thoroughly dissuaded by the twins. They’d never forgive him if he hurt Bill.

“That’s too bad. I hope it wasn’t my fault.”  
Bill wasn’t even trying to disguise the fact that his words were not sincere.  
“If you ‘don’t remember me like you claim what reason do you have to be so hostile? I’ve seen all the looks you’ve been giving me.”

“Well, gramps, if you must know all you’ve been doing since you got here is making pine tree feel bad about his life choices, calling him insane, telling him what he did was wrong. Do you know the panic he was in the first night? He didn’t get any sleep. So to put it frankly, I don’t care if you’re his great uncle, I don’t tolerate anyone bullying my boyfriend.”

“I’m just trying to protect him.”  
“No, I’m the one protecting him. I’m the one that comforts him. I’m the one who holds him at night and keeps the nightmares away. It’s my shoulder he cries on. I’m the one who loves him.”  
Ford found it hard to hold Bill’s intense gaze. There was a fire burning in the demon’s visible eye telling he meant every word.  
“What do you want with my grand niece and nephew?”  
Bill huffed at this.

“I want pine tree to be happy and shooting star to as well by extension. The fact of the matter is, pine tree’s not happy without me and shooting star isn’t happy if her brother’s unhappy. I don’t blame pine tree either. I’m pretty unhappy without him too.”

“That can’t be it. There has to be more-”  
“What’re you guys doing? It’s 3AM.”  
Dipper walked into the kitchen half asleep.  
“Pine tree, what are you doing up?”  
“I had a bad dream and woke up but you weren’t there so I went to find you.”  
Bill put the cookie in his hand back in the box and went over and hugged Dipper.  
“I’m sorry sapling. I went to get a midnight snack. I was going to return. Your uncle just distracted me.”  
“I know you were gonna come back but I wanted you now. I don’t like sleeping alone.”  
“Ok, ok, let’s just go back to bed. Say good night to your uncle.”  
Dipper looked around sleepily until he spied Ford.  
“Night great uncle Ford. Please get some sleep too.”  
“Alright Dipper, you go to bed.”  
Dipper nodded, trying not to nod off.  
“Do you want me to carry you pine tree?”  
“Yeah.”

Bill scooped Dipper up and Dipper snuggled against his chest. Bill maneuvered his way passed Ford and out of the kitchen. To be honest he liked carrying his pine tree. He took Dipper upstairs and put him on the bed before crawling in with him. Dipper opened his eyes and looked at Bill.

“Don’t worry Bill.”  
“Worry?”  
“Yeah. It doesn’t matter what Great Uncle Ford says. I’m not going to leave you.”  
“I wasn’t worried about that sapling.”  
“Good. Cause I love you.”

Bill froze. He said it. Does it count if he’s sleepy? Yeah it counts. Dipper just told Bill he loved him out loud. Sure he knew already but this is out loud. He’s never said it out loud before. Dipper found himself being squashed in a hug.

“Wha- Bill”  
“Oh sapling I love you too!”  
Now Dipper’s being enthusiastically kissed by an over excited Bill. He kisses back, wanting to sleep again.  
“Bill, can I go to sleep now?”  
“Of course, of course.”  
Dipper settled and went to sleep holding on to Bill.  
“I love you Dipper.”

Bill whispered. He stayed up a while longer giddily running his fingers through Dipper’s hair as the boy slept. He can’t believe it actually happened. Dipper slept peacefully. He was much more comfortable with Bill there. Dipper woke up in the morning and untangled himself from Bill. He sat on the side of the bed with his feet on the floor and stretched. Arms wrapped around his torso and a chin was rested on his shoulder. He smiled.

“Morning Bill.”  
“Don’t you have something else to tell me too?”  
“What?”  
“You know, what you said last night. I love you.”  
Dipper went red.  
“I said that?”  
“You did.”  
“And what’d you do?”  
“I kissed you and hugged you but you wanted to sleep so I let you but I did spend several hours staring at the ceiling just thinking about it.”  
“Oh. B-bill…”  
“Yes sapling?”  
“I- I love you.”

Bill kissed him.  
“See, not as awkward as you thought and I love you too.”  
“It wasn’t about the awkward ness it was about admitting I was in love. I thought things would change but I guess everything’s still the same.”  
“We love each other. The only changes are how often we say it because I’m saying it non-stop now so I can hear you say it back. I love you pine tree.”  
“I love you too Bill.”  
Dipper untangled himself from Bill and went to get dressed. He looked over to see Bill laying down again.  
“You coming Bill?”  
“Give me 10 minutes. You go ahead.”  
“Suit yourself.”

Dipper walks out of the room. Bill sighs, raises one hand, and snaps. 20 minutes later Bill slides into the kitchen dressed to the nines with a smile so big it looks like it might hurt. The four humans in the kitchen stop what they’re doing to look at Bill.

“I’M BACK!”

Bill snaps and his hand is consumed by blue flame. Another snap and it’s gone. His magic’s back. He’s immortal again. Dipper told him he loves him. Everything is fantastic. Bill walks right over and plants a kiss on Dipper’s lips. Next he turns to Mabel.

“Also Dipper said it last night. You owe me 5 bucks.”  
“It doesn’t count if it’s during sex.”  
“We weren’t having sex. Pay up.”  
Mabel dug around in her pocket and gave Bill a five-dollar bill. He stashed it in his coat.  
“You guys were betting on when I’d say I love you?!”  
Dipper objected.  
“Yeah.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“You’re both unbelievable.”  
Everyone sat down and had breakfast.  
“Is there a reason your dressed extra fancy today?”  
“My dear pine tree, did you forget that today is your and shooting start’s birthday?”  
“Oh right that’s today.”  
“Special occasions call for special outfits.”

After breakfast Mabel roped everyone into decorating duty. The party was this afternoon after all. Bill’s magic helped a lot. Things got done faster with Bill’s magic and Bill didn’t have to put in as much work. Everything got done well before time.

At the party there were friends and music and sweets and it was fantastic. Wendy was visiting so she showed up to the party too. Dipper talked to her until Bill crashed their conversation. When Wendy was alone again Ford approached her. He and Wendy aren’t exactly close but they are acquainted.

“So you’re ok with Bill?”  
“Yeah he’s not that bad.”  
“You’re close to Dipper but you’re not worried about him being with that demon?”  
Wendy took a casual sip of her can of Pitt Cola.  
“I won’t lie, when I first learned Dipper was dating that guy I was a little concerned. But hey they love each other that’s what’s important.”  
Ford sighed.  
“I can’t accept it.”  
“It was weird for everyone at first, man, but we all got used to it. You’re going to get used to it eventually too. I mean look at them.”  
Wendy gestured to Bill and Dipper talking to each other a little way off.  
“Have you ever seen Dipper so happy?”  
“Well…”  
“Besides if Bill hurt’s Dipper I’m coming for his head with an ax.”  
“You think you could take him down?”  
“I don’t know but I don’t think I’ll have too. Either way, everyone’s got Dipper’s back, not just me. He’s safe.”  
“Ok, thank you for your time.”

Ford walked back over to Stan and the two observed the party. Dipper and Mabel really had a good thing going. Mabel had some great friends and Dipper had Bill. Stan recognizes the demon loves the boy to pieces. Even if he didn’t like their relationship there’s nothing you can do when they’re in love like this.

Ford still hated that Bill and Dipper were in a relationship. He wanted the demon to leave his family alone. On the other hand, Bill really did seem to care for Dipper. He’s never going to stop worrying about his nephew but maybe he can tolerate this since he recognizes he can’t change it.

“Time for presents!”  
Everyone gathered together giving presents to Dipper and Mabel. After everyone had given their present Mabel turned to Bill.  
“Hey Bill, did you skip out on us?”  
She accused.  
“Of course not, star.”  
Bill used magic to appearify a present in each hand. He handed each to its respective twin. Mabel got a bag and Dipper got a box. Dipper opened his. It was a book.  
“Wait. Is this The Complete Monsters Field Guide? I thought this went out of print a long time ago.”  
“It did.”  
“And you still found one for me?”  
“Yep.”  
Dipper went and kissed Bill.  
“Thanks Bill!”  
“Anything for you pine tree.”  
“Hey Bill, did you really just get me gold yarn?”  
Mabel asked, holding the bundle of yarn. Bill looked over at her.  
“It changes to whatever color you want and never runs out.”  
“Really? Thanks Bill!”  
Suddenly Mabel’s hugging Bill and so is Dipper.  
“Ok, ok, I know I’m great. Enough with the clinging.”  
“You’re going to take this hug and you’re going to like it.”

Mabel said and Bill sighed. His arms were pinned to his sides so he couldn’t really move. God forbid he teleport. So he just accepted his fate. There was a flash. Wendy had Mabel’s camera and had taken a picture. Bill shot a glare at her.

Finally, Bill was released from the twins’ grip. There was cake and ice cream and about 6 types of cookies and brownies to eat. The last bit of the party they did karaoke. Mabel got Dipper and Stan and forced them into reviving Love Patrol Alpha from their first summer.

Bill showed off his talents too. He’s not a bad singer and loves to put on a show. After that everybody filed out and things were cleaned up. Over all it was a pretty fun day. The next few days the Grunkles stayed were good. Ford wasn’t as bad as before.

When it was time for the stans to leave again everyone said good bye. Stan started taking things to the car. Ford pulled Dipper to the side to talk to him in private. Dipper gulped. What fresh hell was this going to end up being? Bill watched from a distance.

“Dipper, I’ve figured out I can’t change your mind about Bill.”  
“Yeah.”  
“However I want you to promise me you’ll be careful, don’t let Bill into your head, don’t make any deals, be aware of everything, don’t let him trick you.”  
“Nothing bad is going to happen Great Uncle Ford.”  
“Dipper please. Listen to me. Promise me please so I have a reason to be even just slightly less uncomfortable leaving you alone with him. Promise me you’ll be careful.”  
Dipper sighed.  
“I promise you I’ll be careful.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be calling to check in on you.”  
“Ok, bye Great Uncle Ford.”

Ford left with Stan after giving Bill a warning look. He was going to worry about that child constantly and pray to a god he doesn’t believe in that Dipper will come to his senses. Bill walked over and wrapped his arms around Dipper.

“You know I won’t hurt you, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good. I love you pine tree.”  
“I love you too Bill.”

A couple weeks later Dipper got a package in the mail from Ford that contained nothing but the book “How to Tell if Your Boyfriend is the Antichrist”. Dipper decided to pretend it was a gag gift and didn’t read it.


End file.
